


Ystävyyden rajoilla

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu on ihastunut ystäväänsä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ystävyyden rajoilla

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Kristallimaailman Fantastic Fantasy Ladies -haasteeseen, jonka ideana oli yksinkertaisesti inspiroida kirjoittamaan enemmän ficcejä naishahmoista.

Ehkä inhottavimpia hetkiä elämässäni oli se, kun tajusin ihastuneeni parhaaseen ystävääni. Ei siinä mitään, ihastuminen on hieno tunne ja olin sikäli onnellisessa asemassa, että sain jopa viettää aikaa ihastukseni seurassa. Hankalan tilanteesta teki se, että ihastuin tyttöön. Vieläpä sellaiseen, joka ei millään todennäköisyydellä ollut lesbo tai edes bi. Ajattelin kyllä, että kykenisin elämään tilanteen kanssa, mutta sepä ei ollutkaan aivan niin helppoa.

Kun Quistis ensimmäisen kerran mainitsi ihailijakerhostaan, oli hyvin lähellä, etten purskauttanut kahveja ulos suustani. Ihailijakerho, Quistiksella? Mistä liittymiskaavakkeita sai? Kuuntelin kuitenkin hänen tarinointiaan siitä, kuinka häntä yritettiin lähestyä mitä imelimpien iskurepliikkien avulla ja kuinka luokasta löytyi aina tuntien jälkeen lappuja, joissa häntä ylistettiin milloin mitenkin korneilla ilmauksilla. Ajatus ihailijakerhon jäsenyydestä katosi sen sileän tien, halusin kuitenkin säilyttää itsekunnioitukseni rippeet. Niinpä kuuntelin kärsivällisesti, kun Quistis tuskaili niiden takiaisten kanssa ja ylläpidin omaa, yksityistä kerhoani.

Toivoimme molemmat, että ne pahuksen trepiet olisivat kyllästyneet, mutta valitettavasti niin ei käynyt. Seurasin sivusta, kun Quistis muuttui yhtä ärtyneemmäksi ja väsyneemmäksi. Tuntien pitäminen ei ottanut sujuakseen, sillä yli-innokkaat ihailijat eivät olleet läheskään niin innoissaan magian käytön teoriasta ja historiasta, kuin opettajansa vartalosta. Kerran jos toisenkin sain kuunnella kiroamista siitä, kuinka tietyt oppilaat eivät tehneet tunneilla muuta kuin tuijottivat lasittunein silmin opettajaansa. Aina silloin tällöin ehdotin, että hän yksinkertaisesti unohtaisi hyvät käytöstavat ja antaisi fanipoikiensa kuulla kunniansa. Totta kai Quistis oli liian hyvinkasvatettu tehdäkseen näin, mutta olisin voinut vannoa, että hän vähintäänkin harkitsi ehdotustani vakavasti pahimpina päivinä.

En usko, että Quistis olisi raivostunut niin pahasti, jos epäsovelias käytös olisi rajoittunut pelkästään oppitunteihin. Valitettavasti järjen lisäksi näiltä faneilta tuntui puuttuvan myös tilannetaju. Tuijottaminen muuttui konkreettisiksi teoiksi ja lähes päivittäin Quistis kirosi sitä, että sai hätistellä ihailijoita pois. Ymmärsin kyllä häntä ja aina silloin tällöin ärähdin itsekin turhan innokkaille faneille. Muille väitin tekeväni niin Quistiksen pyynnöstä, tosiasiassa tein sen täysin pyytämättä ja nautin siitä täysin siemauksin.

Valitettavasti ihailijakerho ei malttanut häiriköidä vain Quistista, vaan heidän oli päästävä julistamaan aivottomuuttaan myös Gardenin verkkosivujen keskustelupalstalle. Olin alun alkaenkin arvellut, ettei mikään keskustelumahdollisuus olisi tarpeen saati sitten toimisi, mutta myönnettäköön, että odotin toisenlaisia häiriköitä. Kuvittelin, että joku valopää olisi yksinkertaisesti linkittänyt palstalle kasan pornosivuja, mutta ihme kyllä kukaan ei tehnyt sitä. Sen sijaan se täyttyi hyvin nopeasti mitä idioottimaisimmista viesteistä. Trepiet olivat ehdottomasti niitä aivottomimpia ja harkitsin aina silloin tällöin hankkivani heille porttikiellon keskustelualueelle. Loppujen lopuksi en kuitenkaan viitsinyt tehdä sitä, vaan keskityin ennemmin haukkumaan heitä niin pahasti lyttyyn, etteivät he yksinkertaisesti enää kehtaisi kirjoitella älyttömyyksiään.

Kirjoitteluni eivät kuitenkaan jääneet Quistikselta huomaamatta. Eräänä lauantaina istuimme iltaa pelikorttien ja viinipullon kera. Muutaman Triple Triad –erän ja suhteellisen runsaalla kädellä nautitun alkoholin jälkeen sainkin kuulla saarnanpoikasen siitä, kuinka hän pärjäsi varsin hyvin itsekin, kiitos vain, eikä tarvinnut minua hätistelemään liian innokkaita ihailijoita pois. Nyökyttelin hyväksyvästi, vaikka tiesin varsin hyvin, etten malttaisi pitää suutani kiinni jos ja kun joku ryhtyisi taas latelemaan lipeviä kommenttejaan Quistiksesta. Todennäköisesti hänkin tiesi sen, mutta oli silti uskovinaan minua, mahdollisesti kaverisovun takia. Olimme tunteneet jo niin pitkään, että hän kyllä tiesi minun olevan helposti suuttuvaa sorttia.

Uuden lukuvuoden alettua Quistiksen käytös alkoi muuttua. Ennen niin järkevä tyttö muuttui haaveilevaksi ja jopa hajamieliseksi. Kummastelin hänen käytöstään aikani, kunnes kyllästyin ihmettelemään.Istutin Quistiksen alas ja maanittelin – kaikkia keinoja käyttäen – hänet kertomaan, mistä kenkä puristi. Pienen kakistelun jälkeen hän tunnusti ihastuneensa erääseen oppilaistaan. Tuijotin häntä hetken aikaa tyrmistyneenä, kunnes pakotin itseni jatkamaan kyselemistä. Olin onnistunut salailussani melkoisen hyvin, enkä todellakaan halunnut Quistiksen saavan tunteitani selville mustasukkaisuuden takia. En halunnut hänen tietävän, että saatoin vajota niinkin alas. Olla nyt mustasukkainen viattomasta ihastuksesta, josta tuskin ikinä kehittyisi mitään.

Henkilökohtaisesti minun oli hyvin vaikea käsittää, mitä Quistis näki Squallissa. Jokin siinä angstisessa teinipojassa kuitenkin viehätti häntä ja huomasin viettäväni yhä enemmän aikaa kuunnellen Quistiksen haikailuja. Raukka oli niin arka, ettei uskaltanut edes vakavissaan harkita pyytävänsä Squallia ulos. Ymmärrän kyllä häntä, hänellä oli kuitenkin opetuslupa ja asema menetettävänä. Vaikkei opettajien ja oppilaiden välisiä suhteita varsinaisesti säännöissä ollutkaan kielletty, niiden oletettiin kuuluvan siihen itsestäänselvyyksien ryhmään, josta ei erikseen tarvinnut mainita.

Joka tapauksessa minua ärsytti kuunnella päivästä ja viikosta toiseen samaa virttä siitä, kuinka Squall oli koko ryhmän ehdottomasti lahjakkain oppilas. Minun kävi oikeastaan Quistista sääliksi, hän yritti lähes kaikin mahdollisin keinoin saada Squallin huomaamaan itsensä, mutta poikaa ei olisi vähempää voinut kiinnostaa. Niinpä Quistis puri hammasta ja yritti entistä kovemmin, mikä luonnollisesti johti siihen, että Squall huomasi hänet entistä huonommin. Salaa olin kuitenkin iloinen, sillä niin kauan kuin Squall ei noteerannut häntä mitenkään, ei ystäväni myöskään ollut varsinaisesti täysin saavuttamattomissani. Olin ehkä itsekäs, myönnettäköön se, mutta silti hurrasin hiljaa aina, kun angstissaan vellova teinipoika mutisi jotakin epämääräistä ja liukeni Quistiksen läheisyydestä mahdollisimman nopeasti tuijotellen seiniä, kattoa tai lattiaa – siis mitä tahansa, paitsi Quistista.

Vielä Squalliakin enemmän minua raivostutti Seifer Almasyn käytös. Hän kävi niin ikään Quistiksen hermoille, mutta täysin eri syistä. Siinä missä Squall jätti Quistiksen huomiotta, pyrki Seifer järjestelmällisesti terrorisoimaan joka ikistä mahdollista oppituntia ottamalla silmätikukseen joko jonkun luokkatovereistaan, tai opettajan. Kun Almasy reputti kolmannen SeeD-kokeensa putkeen, repi Quistis hiuksia päästään. Poika oli kuulemma lahjakas, mutta pahuksen ylimielinen. Sen uskominen ei ollut vaikeaa, sillä sen muutaman vuoden aikana, kun Seifer Quistiksen opetuksessa oli, sain kuulla kyllästymiseen asti valitusta hänen huonosta käytöksestään. Jostain kumman syystä Quistis olisi ollut valmis hyväksymään Almasyn suorituksen, mutta epäilin sen liittyvän enemmän mielenrauhaan, kuin varsinaiseen pätevyyteen.

Minulle on edelleenkin epäselvää, miten kaikki sitten lopulta levähti käsiin, mutta eräänä aamuna kaikki oli normaalisti, mutta ennen päivän päättymistä moni elämä oli kääntynyt päälaelleen.

Lukukausi oli lopuillaan ja loppukokeet häämöttivät. Kirjallinen osuus oli itse asiassa jo takana, jäljellä oli enää kenttäkoe. Jonkin ihmeellisen sattuman kautta Quistis sai valvottavakseen tiimin, joka oli alusta saakka tuomittu epäonnistumaan. Kuka oikeasti kuvitteli, että Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart ja Zell Dincht kykenisivät toimimaan yhteistyössä? Vastoin kaikkia odotuksia kaksi kolmesta kuitenkin läpäisi kokeen Seiferin jäädessä jälleen nuolemaan näppejään. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna juuri hänen reputtamisensa saattoi olla se tekijä, joka laukaisi illan tapahtumaketjun.

Squall ja Zell siis läpäisivät kokeen ja heistä tuli SeeDejä. Seifer kuitenkin epäonnistui jo ties monennetta kertaa ja aiheutti harmaita hiuksia yhdelle sun toisellekin. Jokin korkeampi taho luonnollisesti teki asiasta oman tulkintansa ja totesi Quistiksen olevan epäpätevä opettaja, jolta puuttui johtamistaito. Kuka ikinä sen päätöksen tekikään oli kyllä pahasti väärässä, mutta se ei liiemmin lohduttanut sillä hetkellä. Niinpä Quistis ja minä katselimme sivusta, kun hänen lähes koko siihenastinen elämänsä katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen yhden pienen paperin seurauksena.

Potkujen saaminen ilmeisesti järkytti Quistista suhteellisen paljon. Hän nimittäin päätyi omasta mielestään täysin loogisen päättelyketjun seurauksena siihen johtopäätökseen, että ilman opettajan velvollisuuksia hän voisi vallan mainiosti yrittää iskeä Squallin. Kuunnellessani tätä suunitelmaa yritin vain pitää kasvoni peruslukemilla ja upottaa enemmin vaikka kynteni läpi kämmenistäni. Toki hän oli tavallaan oikeassa, mutta olisin silti kuvitellut hänen ymmärtävän, että hän saisi työnsä takaisin paljon todennäköisemmin, jos hän yrittäisi edelleen käyttäytyä aikuismaisesti ja järkevästi. Yritin myös selittää sitä hänelle, mutta puheeni kaikuivat kuuroille korville. Niinpä jäin epäuskoisesti tuijottamaan hänen jälkeensä, kun hän lähti toteuttamaan pähkähullua suunnitelmaansa.

Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin Quistis koputti ovelleni niin maansa myyneen näköisenä, ettei tarvittu meedionkykyjä arvaamaan, että jokin oli mennyt pieleen. Päästin itkuisen tytön sisälle, istutin hänet sängylle viereeni ja ryhdyin kyselemään, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Sen perusteella, mitä nyyhkyksensekaisesta puheesta ymmärsin, Squall oli harvinaisen kusipäinen ihminen ja olisi ansainnut kunnon rökityksen. Myönnän toki, että ehkä Quistiksen lähestymistapa ei ollut paras mahdollinen, mutta ei kenenkään silti käsketä puhua seinälle! Squall saisi kuulla kunniansa, kunhan seuraavan kerran törmäisin häneen, mutta sillä hetkellä oleellisempaa oli saada Quistis piristymään ja varmistua siitä, ettei hän tekisi mitään harkitsematonta.

Vedin tytön tiukkaan halaukseen ja vakuuttelin, että Squall oli vain idiootti, kun ei tajunnut, mitä menetti. Quistis vaikutti epäilevältä, joten kiiruhdin vakuuttelemaan, että hän kyllä toipuisi ja löytäisi jonkun paljon paremman. Kuten vaikka minut, olisin halunnut lisätä, mutta hillitsin kieleni. Sen sijaan silittelin hänen hiuksiaan ja yriti saada hänet rauhoittumaan. Vähitellen nyyhkytys lakkasi ja Quistis sai itsensä kasaan. Tukka sekaisin ja silmät punaisinakin hän onnistui näyttämään kauniilta. Syvän hengenvedon jälkeen hän kai arveli olevansa suunnilleen kasassa, joten hän irrottautui halauksesta, hymyili anteeksipyytävästi ja kiitti jostain, oletettavasti myötätunnosta ja ymmärryksestä.

Nousimme sängyltä samaan aikaan ja kävelimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa ovelle. Quistiksen toinen käsi oli jo ovenkahvalla, kun kurottauduin antamaan hänelle vielä viimeisen kannustushalauksen. Hän vastasi eleeseen kuten aina ennenkin. Kuitenkin hänen sanansa saivat minut jäätymään kesken kaiken. Miehistä ei kuulemma ollut kuin harmia ja naiset ymmärsivät muutenkin toisiaan paljon paremmin. Rivien välistä luettuna Quistis Trepe siis pohti lesboksi ryhtymistä. Kaikin mokomin! Kömpelösti mutisin jotakin epämääräistä, rutistin häntä pikaisesti ja kehotin käymään nukkumaan. Quistis laahusti uupuneesti kohti huonettaan ja minä jäin ovensuuhun pohtimaan, mitä Hyne oli oikein nauttinut ryhtyäkseen tällaiseen leikkiin.


End file.
